1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a transistor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, varied semiconductor elements are invented. Those semiconductor elements are widely used in electric devices.
Transistor device is a solid state transistor element, used for being a voltage amplifier, an audio amplifier, a radio amplifier, a regulated power element or a switch. The transistor device has advantages of small volume, high efficiency, long life and high speed, so that the transistor device is widely used in electric devices. In recently year, a high voltage and high power transistor device has been invented.